Dancing with the Devil: Issues
by 6Insanity6Painted6Black9
Summary: Lucius and Scabior take their trip into Diagon Alley and here I introduce a new character...


Scabior, mum says to get up right now!" he half-sleepily heard Lucius call through the door, three pounds on the door.

"Alrigh' 'm up," Scabior answered, closing his eyes again and burying his face in the pillows and under the covers. Scabior smiled to himself, thinking he would sleep longer in peace as he had done many other mornings that he'd gotten into trouble.

"She said not to leave until you answer the door," Lucius told him, still from the other side of the locked.

"'ello door, I said 'm up, go away," Scabior said, throwing the blankets off him and half off the bed as well and he got up, putting a pair of pants on and he went to the door and sleepily unlocked it before going back to his bed and lying down stubbornly.

Lucius opened the door and entered with a smirk on his pale face. The smile annoyed Scabior even further than the snobbish prefect itself…er himself but it was something he couldn't get rid ...not now at that rate.

"What're you looking at?" Scabior asked, eyeing Lucius who simply replied, "You." "Ya see somethin' you like?" Scabior said coldly, taking a brush through his hair a couple times before tying it in a ponytail that went down to his shoulders.

"You're twisted Scabior, get up, mum says now," Lucius said, rolling his eyes at the fifteen year old's immaturity.

"Now yer flatterin' me Lucius," Scabior sneered, "I say get out now."

"Get up," Lucius said, grabbing Scabior's arm tightly and trying to literally pull him out of the bed but Scabior remained. Scabior had a good build for a fifteen year old boy and wasn't as scrawny as he used to be nor was he really bough and Lucius was so kind to remind him.

"Get your 'and off me," Scabior said, getting out of bed again and pointing his wand at Lucius' heart but Lucius was unafraid.

"You'll be expelled," Lucius said, smiling.

"Not if I'm practicing a spell for 'omework," Scabior retorted, "You should know more of m' ability than anybody Lucius." Scabior stared Lucius down, taking minutes and Lucius released his arm and went back to the door, glaring back at Scabior's smirking face, and Lucius left, a little angry and humiliated but he was also relieved no one but the two had witnessed it.

"If you want to eat before we go to Diagon Alley, get downstairs now," Mrs. Malfoy said firmly at his door in passing and she left him to it. Scabior found a black shirt and quickly buttoned it up the front and pulled a very dark purple-brown leather jacket over that without tucking the shirt in but the jacket was long enough to cover the three inches below his waist that the shirt stuck.

He pulled his boots on, stumbling out the door, closed and locked it and he went downstairs but breakfast was already off the table. Scabior was very hungry and couldn't imagine going to Diagon Alley with his stomach aching in hunger.

"Lili," he called and a very old female houself popped up with a pop and she bowed low to him, her bright blue eyes looking up at him as her nose came off the floor.

"Get me somethin' quick to eat," he ordered and so, bowing again, Lili disappeared and came back seconds later with a bacon sandwich on a tray and a tall cup of milk so he ate the sandwich and chugged the milk in the same amount of time he was given.

Lucius came down with his parents soon after and Mr. Malfoy grasped Scabior's arm more tightly than Lucius had and they all apparated to Diagon Alley in front of Flourish and Blotts bookstore which had opened quite recently.

"Get your things, stick together, look for us in an hour," Mrs. Malfoy said, dropping a pouch of gold galleons in each of their hands.

"Yes mum," Lucius nodded and he walked away with Scabior who was practically leading Lucius from next to him, into the bookstore.

"Mummy's little boy, aren't ye?" Scabior sneered, pushing a third year boy away from the door and they went to the back of the shop.

"What do you mean by that?" Lucius asked coldly, taking a book off its shelf and he looked at it even though it didn't have any titles that he was looking for.

"Nothing, nothing, just that she favors you, I'm almost surprised she doesn't call you 'Lucy' but then you'd be 'er little girl," Scabior replied, a smirk staining his face, enjoying taunting him so much and the reactions…the reactions he could smile forever for.

"She doesn't favor me," Lucius muttered, "You're just a sarcastic little bastard and she doesn't care to get in your way."

"Yer still flatterin me Lucius, I might blush," Scabior sarcastically said, giving Lucius a thump in the back.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," someone behind him said and he turned around to see a fifth year girl from school with 'Hexes and Jinxes' in her arms and when he turned around her pale blue eyes were almost penetrating. Her hair was light blonde, wavy/straight, and all the way down to her waist, her bangs were layered and covered most of one eye, blue, purple, red, and orange streaks were in them with a perfect brightness to it as if magic was used, she had pale, gold-ish skin and was 5.9 and her nails were a sapphire blue color at the moment.

"What do you want mudblood?" Lucius asked coldly before Scabior could give a sarcastic reply which irked his style a bit.

"You guys are getting boring, seriously, is that the worst you can come up with?" the girl asked, smirking, "Oh Scabior, I found a wicked spell to use on you and your boyfriend Lucius Malfoy, you'll be scared into running. Brilliant, yeah?"

"Yeah?" Scabior challenged, "I know a 'ex that could make ya run screamin."

"I love the way ya say 'ex instead of hex," the girl smirked, "See you at school you two." She walked away, her emo/scene hair very slightly brushing against Scabior's face, on purpose of course just because she knew it'd annoy him.

"I was 'aving a perfectly good talk with that girl before you 'ad to go an call 'er mudblood," Scabior said crossly to Lucius who raised his eyebrow.

"That's all she is and you shouldn't be socializing with rubbish like that," Lucius said coldly, "Your parents would be soo disappointed."

"I can talk to anyone I like Lucius, even that bleeding mudblood Ravenclaw," Scabior said, a look of deep annoyance on his countenance.

"Why does it matter to you, do youfancy that damned mudblood?" Lucius demanded, shutting the book in his hand really hard.

"Not if me life depended on it," Scabior retorted, a look of disgust on his face, "I would never touch that.

"Glad to know you're not," Lucius said firmly, "Get your books."/p

Later they were in a store where they would buy robes and they were browsing together, Scabior trying to find the shabbiest ones with style and Lucius trying to find the best and they both found just that and quite quickly so they went to a Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"'ey Lucius?" Scabior said, checking out the new brooms and accessories.

"I have a cleansweep," Lucius drawled, barely glancing at what Scabior was looking at but Scabior rolled his eyes.

"Noo, I was goin' to say, I 'ave decided to put a streak in my 'air," Scabior said impatiently as if he expected Lucius to care.

"Why?" Lucius asked, "You like looking like a girl?"

"Because I like colors," Scabior said as if that were the most obvious thing in the world, "I can't decide on a color.

"Do yellow or pink, that'll perfectly match," Lucius snorted.

"Yellow would make my 'air look like dung," Scabior glared, "Let's turn your 'air bright green and keep it that way.

"Touch my 'air and you will die in 'ell," Lucius retorted, glaring.

"Are you mocking th' way I talk?" Scabior demanded, "Or is 'ell some sweet slappe' you messed with last night?"

"If I was mocking the way you talk, I'd be less understandable," Lucius told him, glaring back at the incessant pain.

"You just won't admit it cuz you're scared of me," Scabior. He liked his accent and he wasn't gonna take it from anyone, not even if they were telling him that they loved it too, not playful teasing, he just wouldn't, it wasn't an insult but he didn't wanna lose his leadership that he learned.

"I'm not scared of you, I am prefect and I am older and quicker than you are," Lucius said coldly and slightly.

"I don't think yer quicker Lucius," Scabior told him and maybe he was right; Lucius was the stronger but not quicker.

"To be a leader you have to earn respect, to be a leader you must respect what your followers can do. It works just like a pack Scabior, the followers and leaders are all a team and will not work if they are against each other because the leader is being arrogant enough to think he can run a pack off of fear or abuse, leadership is not fear, it does not form from disrespect for the others, the leader is equal with the others but with more power," Lucius said icily, looking into Scabior's eyes, admiring the determination of his adopted brother but sick of his arrogance and ignorance, "They will all need each other in the end, you will need someone in the end."

"You aren't th worst person in the world," Scabior stated, running his hand over a cleansweep 7 that he wasn't necessarily supposed to be touching.

"Besides, true leadership can help get the ladies," Lucius smirked as he saw from the corner of his eye, a girl smile at him, a girl from the Slytherin Quidditch team that attended Hogwarts and was in sixth.

"I bet," Scabior said to himself, barely just getting away from thinking about that fourth year Ravenclaw mudblood, "I can't believe someone so skilled at Occlumency can't stop 'is own thoughts from gettin' bothersome."

"Who are you referring to?" Lucius asked curiously as they went to the door together and they left to find Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.

"'ts not your business," Scabior said, spotting them. "There they are Lucius." Lucius saw their turned backs and started going straight for them.

"We could stop an get something' to eat," Scabior said impatiently but Lucius paid no mind to him so Scabior stopped to get an ice cream before hurrying to catch up with Lucius and, Abraxas holding tightly to both of them, they disapparated back to Malfoy Manor.


End file.
